cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Becky
'Becky '''is the main antagonist of the episode, ''True Love's Kiss in the Black Lion franchise. She's a 15th century witch residing in the 2nd dimension who is the youngest of her four late sisters. Due to being the youngest, Becky was imprisoned in a cauldron for the next 6 centuries and was freed by the evil bat king, Luther who made a deal with the evil witch, if he could help her with restoring her magical powers, she would help Luther with taking over the 2nd dimension and planet Earth. Background Becky was the youngest sister of the Porcupine Clan, a group of witches that were found dangerous in the 2nd dimension because of their unstable dark magic. As the youngest, Becky's dark powers were underdeveloped and it become powerful as she grew. Determined to rid the 2nd dimension of the witches, the kings of the past executed the four Porcupines in a bonfire. As for Becky, her threat level was tremendously low and King Andrés decided to trap the young witch in a magical cauldron. With the power of King Andrés' staff, Becky was blasted into the cauldron and it was sealed tight for the next century. Becky swore vengeance on the 2nd dimension for killing her sisters and imprisoning herself in the cauldron. Shortly, after the King and Queen's death, Luther discovered the cauldron and noticed the mysterious marking on it. The Bat King blasted the cauldron with his staff and was destroyed. Becky appeared and she immediately thanked the Bat King for freeing her. As a token of her appreciation, Becky would grant the Bat King, one request. Luther asked Becky, if she could use her witchcraft to help him conquer and rule the 2nd dimension and Earth. Becky accepted the offer but in order for her dark powers to work, she must eliminate the one who possess undeniable beauty and charm. She figures that if she's the only one who possess undeniable beauty and charm, she'll regain her powers. Luther managed to find the person who possess undeniable beauty is Stella. Upon learning that, Becky and Luther begin to devise a plan to kill Stella, so they can both gain ultimate power. Personality Becky is simply introduced as a pure egotist who enjoys bragging about her skills and underestimating those, she finds inferior. As a witch, Becky wants nothing more that to obtain ultimate power and be recognized as the most beautiful one in the world. Becky has an intolerance for rivals and men, whom she finds ignorant. Her vanity and jealousy of Stella's superior beauty and Tiger's affections for her drives Becky into an insane and murderous state. Her idea of ruining Stella and Tiger's love life and poisoning Stella was sign of Becky's determination and desperate need to remain the most beautiful one in the land. During Becky's time inside the cauldron, she became more aggressive and by the time, she was released, she became a misanthrope and wished to eradicate all of humanity, seeing them as a curse upon witches. Becky barely loses her temper, probably because Evil King Matthew punishes those who disrespect or underestimate the young witch. In her hag form, Becky's true nature was revealed. She's a amoral psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy those who get in the way of her sinister plans. Even though when Becky succeeded in killing Stella, she attempted to escape the Woodland Kingdom but was confronted by the Woodlanders who wanted to execute the witch for harming their friend. Becky showed no fear towards her enemies, instead she wished to murder them with a powerful wave of lightning to blast them out of existence. Becky is shown to have a high respect for royalty and grace. One of the reasons, she likes to do ballet is because she gets to maintain self-control, grace and balance. As shown in ballet class, she loves to show off her skills and humiliate students who are willing to dance. In the end, Becky was shown to have a narcissistic hunger for attention and respect. Physical appearance As a teenage porcupine, Becky had a hourglass figure with brown fur and quills. She wore a pink dress with a leather jacket. In her hag form, Becky's fur and skin was shriveled up and the only piece of clothing she wore was a black cloak with matching shoes. Powers and abilities In the beginning of the episode, Becky's dark powers were underdeveloped and she was planning to regain control of them once she kills Stella and becomes the most beautiful lady in the world. Meanwhile, Becky could do simple parlor tricks that she found useless. In ballet class, Becky could manipulate and control water. She moved a puddle of water over to where Stella was dancing. Apparently, Becky can only shape shift, if she's been given a potion. During the climax, Becky obtained her magic wand and it proved to be powerful. She could control the weather and gather lightning from a cloud. Appearances True Love's Kiss During the night, Luther and his goons visit the outskirts of the 2nd dimension to meet up with Becky. Luther politely greets Becky while the goons rudely insulted her. Calmly, Becky began to beat up the goons with her weapons and use of witchcraft. As the sorcerers travel back to the Evil Castle, Luther tells Becky about his master plan. The next morning, Becky attends school immediately becomes enemies with the School Gang and initiates a rivalry with Stella, seeing how she's loved by everyone in the school, including her boyfriend, Tiger. In an abandoned apartment, Becky, the Bat King and the goons begin to formulate a plan to eliminate Stella. As shown at school, the source of Stella's happiness is Tiger's company and affections for her. Becky figured if she could break up, the two lovers, Stella will be miserable and will be easy to annihilate. Her first attempt to ask Tiger on a date by using her intellect and seduction, failed. Seeing how loyal Tiger is to Stella, Becky tries another approach. She has the Bat King and the Sheriff threaten death on Stella, if Tiger doesn't obey Becky's orders. Tiger and Becky goes back into the house and Stella catches them and assumes that Tiger is cheating on her. Stella runs back to the castle in tears, much to Becky's joy. In order to keep Tiger from telling the Wooten Gang about Becky's scheme, the Bat King collects Becky and Tiger and takes them back to the Bat Castle. In the castle, the Bat King orders Tiger to kill Stella by stabbing her with a dagger and to bring back her heart as evidence. However, when Tiger couldn't get the job done, the Bat King and Becky go to drastic measures. Luther creates an aging potion to transform Becky into a hag and gives a bowl of poisonous soup to kill Stella with. The next day, Stella is left alone in the castle while the Wooten Gang goes to the Taurus Castle to get more information about Becky and her past. Meanwhile, Becky manipulates Stella into believing she's a frail old woman who's lost. She cleverly uses Stella's kindness as an advantage and kindly offers Stella, a bowl of soup. At first, Stella refuses to have the soup but Becky tells Stella, that the soup is for her friend and would feel content, if someone would try it. Stella kindly agrees and drinks the bowl of soup and drops to the floor, unconscious. Becky cackles and declares that she's now the most powerful witch in the world. Just then, Becky's magic wand appears and she makes way to return to the Bat Castle to seize control of the 2nd dimension, as her sisters would've done centuries ago. Just as Becky was about to retreat back to the Bat Kingdom to proceed with her hostile takeover plan, she was confronted by an angry mob of Woodlanders who wanted to execute Becky for harming Stella. Quickly, Becky ran up a rocky mountain to escape via portal but finds herself trapped at the edge of the cliff. Feared of the thought of being captured and executed like her deceased sisters, Becky plans to eliminate Tiger and the gang by crushing them with a large electrical blast. While she charged her wand with lightning, Tiger saw a boulder perched at the top of the rocky mountain. He grabbed a small rock and threw it very hard at the boulder. The boulder destroys the portion holding the trapped witch and begins to fall from hundred feet to her death. Becky tries to shape-shift into a dragon, only to fall onto another rock and electricity from the wand, ignites Becky on fire and continues to fall down her death. Once Becky becomes a pile of ashes, her magic wand cracks, thus making the chance of the witch being resurrected by Luther, unlikely. Following the witch's ultimate demise, Stella is revived by Love's First Kiss and Luther is arrested by the royal guards for releasing a witch to wreak havoc upon the 2nd dimension, Maine and the Woodland Kingdom. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten characters Category:French characters Category:Porcupines Category:Siblings Category:European characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Rodents Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Those destroyed Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten Villains Category:Transformed characters Category:Henchmen Category:School villains Category:Dancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Students